


Let's get crazy right now!

by pylador19



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, I'm actually proud of this, I'm not gonna lie, M/M, the first fic I've written where I've been proud of the outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylador19/pseuds/pylador19
Summary: If Doyoung could wish for one thing, it would be for his neighbour to stop singing so loudly in the shower at eight in the morning.





	Let's get crazy right now!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my uni housemate for providing the inspiration to this, keep singing and blasting that shower music! I'd also like to thank the DJ at work for providing some initial song ideas when picking songs to use. I'd also like to finally thank Google for providing me the correct lyrics as opposed to what I originally thought they were.

One thing Doyoung could take pride in was knowing that so far in his eighteen-year life he hadn’t relied on his parent’s money as much as he knew others had relied on theirs. In fact, he made sure that he didn’t rely on their money so much; going to one of the top private schools in the city, he ensured that other students thought he got in via the entrance exam instead of his parents paying for his tuition. When he was old enough he got himself a weekend job so that it was his money he was spending. He and his brother would have competitions to see how long either could last before asking their parents for money!

Getting accepted into his first-choice university, Doyoung finally allowed his parents to help him out financially. No offence to any dorm mates he could have made, but there was _no way_ he was sharing a shower, toilet, and kitchen with up to six other people. Just imagining the que to the toilet or the food that would be left to rot in cupboards and fridges sent a shiver down Doyoung’s spine. So, when his parents offered to pay for his own dorm on the condition he kept up with consistently good marks, Doyoung jumped on the offer.

The dorm was a nice little place. The bathroom was an appropriate size for one person and though it faced out towards the street which often woke Doyoung up during work rush hour, conveniently there was a bus stop right outside. If Doyoung had overslept- which he often found himself doing- he could still be outside just in time before the university bus pulled up. Life in the dorm was pretty good, and Doyoung wouldn’t change anything about it. Well… maybe one thing…

 _“Just the touch of your love is enough_  
_To knock me off of my feet all week_  
 _Just a touch of your lo-ove_  
 _Just a touch of your lo-ove”_

With a groan, Doyoung wakes up and rolls over to check the time on his phone. It had almost been two months since he had moved into the dorm, and for almost every day of those two months, he had been woken up by his neighbour singing every morning that they were in the shower.

 Some genius for some reason other than sheer stupidity thought that it would be a great idea to put Doyoung’s bedroom next to his neighbour’s bathroom so that whenever his neighbour took a shower, Doyoung would most likely be woken up by their singing. There was maybe two times in the past two months where the neighbour had taken a shower in the evening and Doyoung lived for those where he could just plug in his own iPhone and listen to his own music, not being woken up like so.

Seeing how early it was, Doyoung groans and his face under his pillow, hoping to drown out the sound. If it was eight-thirty on a weekday then Doyoung wouldn’t have cared how early this guy was taking his shower, but it was eight-thirty in the morning on a Sunday. Sunday was meant to be the day of rest, and Doyoung had planned on staying in bed for at least another three hours!

“If it’s bothering you so much why don’t you just go talk to the guy and see if you can get him to take later showers or to sing quietly” Taeyong had suggested one morning after Doyoung slumped into their lecture tired and pissed, “At least then if you have to report them, you can turn around and say you tried talking to them beforehand”

“Oh trust me, the third morning in a row it happened I went over to talk to him but the music was so loud he couldn’t hear me” Doyoung had replied moodily, slamming his notepad down onto the table “Whilst I will admit I may have missed a few lectures if it hadn’t been for the singing waking me up, a guy’s gotta have a bit of compassion for others around him!”

“Is he even a bad singer? Because if I had a neighbour who sung in the shower and could sing, I wouldn’t mind at all. I would even sing along” Johnny had added and this was something that Doyoung would admit to. Despite how early they did their singing, his neighbour did have quite a pleasant voice. There were times their voice cracked when reaching notes that were too out of their range, but besides that it was an alright voice.

_“So won’t you taaaake it, I feel like for the first time I am not faaaaaking  
Finger on my buttons and now you’re playing” _

Despite the voice that could sing well, Doyoung still wished his neighbour would burn in hell for waking him up before ten on a Sunday.

 

 

Quite frankly it was a crime that Doyoung’s earliest lecture on a Monday was at nine in the morning. The only positive he could find was that he had to get up early enough to get the right bus, that he “unfortunately” missed his neighbours singing in the shower that morning. In the time that he had before his evening seminar, Doyoung could come back to the dorm and work in relative peace without being disturbed by singing.

Which was why instead of working he was spending his time procrastinating and watching numerous YouTube videos before there came a loud, quick knock at his door. When he opened it, he found a guy waiting there with a panicked expression on his face, Doyoung’s confusion only deepened when the guy visibly relaxed and let out a visible sigh.

“Okay, this will probably sound weird, but hear me out first” he begins “I live on this floor and my charger for my phone is broke and my phone is about to die. I’m now running out to get a new one but my phone isn’t gonna make it so I was wondering if you had a charger I could borrow until then. I promise I’ll give it back once I get mine”

The guy looked so panicked over a broken phone charger? Though, saying that, Doyoung could imagine himself being in just as bad of a state if the same happened to his phone.

A part of Doyoung was telling him not to trust this guy’s story, that maybe he was a burglar just using it to get into Doyoung’s dorm and then rob him. If Doyoung’s grandmother had taught him anything though except how to a certain amount of soju and still feel fine by the end, it was that once in his lifetime, he had to be a good citizen and help a few people out once in a while.

“What phone do you have?” he asks

"The iPhone 6S”

“You’re in luck! I have the exact same model” Doyoung says, turning and walking towards his bedroom before turning to the guy “Um… you can you come if you want… saves you from waiting outside?”

When Doyoung returns with the charger, the guy has moved from standing in the hallway to standing in the doorway, face brightening when Doyoung hands him the charger.

“You’re a lifesaver!” he says happily “I’ll give it back to you asap!” running out the room and back down the hall.

As promised, Doyoung finds his charger waiting outside his door when he returns that evening, a sticky note attached to it.

_Thank you so much for helping a guy out! I owe you one!_

 

 

“Thanks for letting me come over to study” Taeyong says as Doyoung lets him into his dorm “Sicheng is a lovely boy, but he’s left so much food to rot in the fridge its unbearable being in there right now. Kun’s been left to help him clear everything out and the rest of us have scattered!”

 “That was exactly why I opted to get a dorm for myself” Doyoung replies as Taeyong does a quick mini tour of his dorm, putting his stuff in Doyoung’s room. 

 _“Just give me a reason_  
_To keep my heart beating_  
 _Don’t worry it’s safe right here in my arms_  
 _Kudaketenaide saite chitta kono omoi wai_  
 _so blinded I can’t see the end”_

“This is the neighbour you’re always complaining about?” Taeyong asks, pointing to the wall whilst Doyoung nods his head “I can see why you find it quite annoying. The music is so loud!”

“It’s rare he has showers at this time. Be grateful, it’s usually Baby Metal on Wednesday’s” Doyoung replies, making Taeyong shudder

“Is it always J-Rock?”

“If it’s not J-Rock it’s an English song. If it’s not an English song, it’s a K-Pop song and so the cycle continues” Doyoung explains and can only describe the look that Taeyong gives him as one of pity.

_“Just tell me why baby they might call me- CRAAAAAAZY!”_

Taeyong now definitely understands why Doyoung finds this annoying.

 

 

It’s about a week after the charger incident and Doyoung is walking across campus weighed down by books in his arms that he feels a tap on his shoulder, turning around to find the person who borrowed the charger smiling back at him. 

“Hey! I’ve finally managed to bump into you again!” he says happily, taking Doyoung’s expression at carrying his load of books as one of not recognising him “Don’t you remember? You let me borrow your charger”

“Yes, I remember” Doyoung quickly replies “I just… didn’t really expect to see you again. Did you find the charger you needed?” he asks, but the guy waves the question away.

“That can wait, for now I want to pay for back for helping me. How does coffee sound?”

Doyoung begins to protest “R-really you don’t have to… I was just being a good person!” but the guy doesn’t listen to him, knowing the perfect place to go and wouldn’t take no for an answer until Doyoung finally caved in.

“Oh yeah, I’m Yuta” he finally introduces himself as, taking some books from Doyoung and helping to relieve the weight 

“… Doyoung” 

The perfect place that Yuta was talking about referred to a little coffee shop Doyoung recognises from walking past it on the way to the supermarket. Once inside, Yuta finds them a spot near the window and Doyoung happily dumps his books onto it sighing in relief. Instead of waiting in line like everybody else, Yuta goes on the other side, speaking to someone and both of them staring at Doyoung, the other person shooting Yuta a smile before he waves Doyoung over. 

“Um… what are you doing behind there?” Doyoung asks, feeling people staring at him as he walks over 

“I work here” Yuta replies “So what do you want? I’ll make it for you”

Getting over the surprise, Doyoung settles on a Caramel Frappuccino, getting his card ready to pay, but Yuta stops him from doing so and pays for it with his own card, adding his drink and some muffins to the bill as well.

“I could have paid for it myself!” Doyoung protests 

“But then that wouldn’t have been me paying you back, would it?” Yuta replies, ignoring other protests Doyoung throws at him until he places his drink into his hands “Doyoung, please, it’s fine. Go sit back down and I’ll meet you there in a sec”

Doyoung’s still not happy by the time Yuta returns with his own drink and their muffins, but he does appreciate, almost thrown by how interested Yuta is in him, wanting to know as much as Doyoung will let him know. Eventually though he begins to ask Yuta about his life and its pretty simple; born in and grew up in Osaka, excelled in school- particularly sports- and decided to come to Korea to study despite his parents wanting him to study abroad. 

“I mean, they were okay with the idea of me being a translator, but I think they wanted me to do Japanese-English translation. I didn’t want to, everybody who goes into translation does that!” he explains, biting into his muffin “Then I watched DBSK on the television and got into Korean culture and decided to become a Japanese-Korean translator. I mean, not everybody does that!” he finishes, asking Doyoung what he’s majoring in. 

“I’m a huge history nerd so it was only natural to pick up history at university. I wanted to be an archaeologist and specifically picked universities based on that. Then I helped my cousin at the school she works at and decided… sorry, rambling like a nerd”

Despite his fears, Yuta keeps his smile on his face and it’s definitely a nice smile, but Doyoung wouldn’t openly admit it. The rest of the time they spend is getting to know each other a bit more, what they think of university so far and Doyoung finding the patience to put up with Yuta’s teasing.

“You have a rose gold iPhone?” Yuta asks as Doyoung looks back to find the teasing smile on the others face, eyes narrowing

“Look, not everybody could get the colour phone that they wanted in time mister” he replies, making Yuta laugh “Besides I think it looks a lot better to the dull silver one you got there!”

By the time Yuta leaves to head off to his lecture, Doyoung is smiling wider than he thinks he’s smiled in a while. That still doesn’t mean that he enjoyed his time so much to say that he definitely liked Yuta. Not even that smile of his could swoon Doyoung. Nope, there was no way Doyoung was falling for him.

 

 

Doyoung probably should have gone to bed much earlier than four in the morning. It was his fault really; he had completely forgotten about an essay that was due in a couple of days and spent the majority of the night working through to complete it. He only went to bed because he could see it getting lighter outside. Really, it was all his fault that his neighbour’s early morning shower sing irritated him more than usual. 

 _“Michin geotcheoreom geurae michin geotcheoreom_  
_Jom deo michin geotcheoreom_  
 _Michyeo michin geotcheoreom”_  

Four hours of sleep, mixed with his neighbour’s voice constantly changing pitch throughout the song finally made every nerve in Doyoung snap, smacking his fist against the wall as loud as he could. 

“For once in your life, will you please shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!” he shouts, the music stopping and it being instantly quiet.

Satisfied, Doyoung rolls himself back up into his blanket and hopes to drift off to sleep again and get a couple more hours of sleep. But his sleep in interrupted when the silence from his neighbour breaks as a familiar voice speaks through the wall saying “… sorry”. Doyoung recognises the voice and sits upright in bed, thinking that he had imagined it.

“Yuta?” he asks

“Yeah?”

Without answering Doyoung jumps out of bed and runs out of his dorm right over to Yuta’s, knocking so hard that he wouldn’t be surprised if it had woken up others on the floor as well. When Yuta opens his door Doyoung fights to not show how the latter standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist affects him. It’s even harder when Yuta’s hair is still wet and droplets of water are trickling down his face and neck. No matter how hard Doyoung tries, the blush on his cheeks is sure to give it away. 

“Y-you live next door?” Doyoung asks

“Yeah? I thought you knew that?” Yuta replies as Doyoung shakes his head

“You only told me you lived on this floor, not next door… so you’re the one who’s been singing in the shower at ridiculous times in the morning!”

“I usually do when I take a shower” Yuta replies with a shrug “You never came to complain so I didn’t think it bothered you”

“W-well it bothered me today!” Doyoung exclaims, wondering how Yuta was so comfortable talking to him in nothing but a towel “I went to bed ridiculously late and you woke me up with my only four hours of sleep!”

“Oh I’m ever so sorry” Yuta mocks, placing his hand on his chest “Next time I plan on taking a shower I’ll plan it with you to discuss what songs I should and shouldn’t sing. Likewise if you give me your number I’ll happily text you when I’m about to take a shower for prior warning” 

Gobsmacked, Doyoung shakes his head and can only muster the courage to stick his tongue out and walk away, hearing Yuta laugh as he shuts his door to his own dorm. Trying to open his door though, Doyoung realises he’s locked himself out. With his phone lying on the table next to his bed, Doyoung groans and goes back to Yuta’s dorm, face bright red when Yuta opens the door again (and still dressed in only a towel).

“I locked myself out of my dorm… can I use your phone to call security?” he asks, giving Yuta a greater excuse to laugh at him some more as he lets him in and leads him to his kitchen, Doyoung frowning when he notices him limping. 

“Oh yeah… about that” Yuta begins when Doyoung points that out, laughing and blushing now himself “Kinda hurt my leg when I fell in the shower a couple of days ago… singing” 

If Doyoung had been woken up by it, he wouldn’t have remembered. Yuta still remembers having to call Jaehyun and helping him get to the hospital, so sure that he had broken his ankle. He was even more embarrassed when he had to tell the nurse exactly what had happened to get him there. Jaehyun wasn’t going to let him live it down for weeks. It wasn’t his fault though, if the song is good enough, Yuta was guaranteed to not only spend his shower singing along, but dancing along as well.

“ _Signal bonae signal bonae_  
_Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit_  
 _Nan neoreul wonhae nan neoreul won-aHH!”_

When Doyoung did wake, it wouldn’t have been because of Yuta’s singing, but of the impact of Yuta hitting the shower floor.

Coming back from his room, Yuta hands Doyoung his phone, the security number already entered for Doyoung to call. Thanking him, Doyoung takes the phone and allows his eyes to linger for a second longer on Yuta’s body before they dart back to the phone and pushing the call button. 

“Nobody picked up” he sighs, handing the phone back over to Yuta

“Try calling them again in five minutes. I’ve locked myself out before and it’s taken me a couple of attempts to get through to them. They’re not the brightest of people” he replies, going back into his room to change “Oh and Doyoung, cute pyjamas”

Doyoung looks down and to his horror it’s the pyjamas with the duck covered bottoms and top. Blushing, Doyoung curses at Yuta who in turns sends him the same smile that has Doyoung’s heart jump every single time.

That didn’t mean he was falling for him. Nope. There was no way he was falling for Yuta!

 

 

 _“Neomu jjaritjarit momi tteollyeo_  
_Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_  
 _Oh jeojeun nunppit Oh yeah_  
 _Oh joeun hyanggi Oh yeah yeah yeah”_

“You don’t have a bad voice Doyoung, keep it up!” 

Doyoung turns his shower speaker off and slumps against the shower wall, realising the grave mistake he had made. He can hear Yuta laughing from his bedroom and realises that he’s not going to stop teasing him for weeks to come. Oh, how the tables had turned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that were butchered throughout the fic (in order): 
> 
> \- Little Mix- Touch  
> \- One Ok Rock- Beginning  
> \- 4Minute- Crazy  
> \- Twice- Signal  
> \- SNSD- Gee 
> 
> Songs that didn't quite make the cut: 
> 
> \- Taeyang- Ringa Linga  
> \- Luhan- That Good Good (I don't know, I had a brief moment of imagining Yuta singing this song)  
> \- Charlie Puth- Attention


End file.
